Despair
by VampireLuver23
Summary: Who knew a beautiful beach home could house such dark secrets SPR teams tries figure out all of the secrets in the house before its to late. Will this case start to bloom a relationship between Naru and Mai? This case could be the most dangerous case yet.


_kiekakaru inori  
>kaze ni aorare nagara<br>sore demo tomori tsuzukete  
>watashi ga ikudo mo motsure nagara<br>hieyuku te de  
>tsukuru suna no oshiro wo<br>machibuseta nami ga sarau_

_The young woman stood at the water's edge singing. The wind carried her voice across the vast ocean and land. The woman started walking in the water, the water cold and moon hanging in midnight sky. The wind played with the tips of her hair as the she got deeper into the water till she couldn't be seen._

* * *

><p>Mai looked out the window of Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR for short. Her boss Shibuya Kazuya, or Naru as she called him was really Oliver Davis the world famous paranormal researcher. And his assistant-which Mai injured at her school on the very first case- Lin-san was his guardian while his parents are in England running the real SPR. Naru came back a year later after burying his twin brother Eugene or Gene for short in England who Mai thought and called 'Dream Naru' but it was really Gene.<p>

_It's nice day, _Mai thought _To bad I'm stuck in here._

Just then the bells over the door ranged signaling a potential client was her.

Mai hurried over to where the potential client stood. Although it was not likely since Naru had been turning them down left and right…not even thinking about it for a second.

The client – a young woman stood in the looking nervous. She had long brown hair that almost touched her waist, blue-gray eyes and a pale complexion. She was wearing a black dress that barely touched her knees with black stilettos.

"Kon'nichiwa," Mai said "You must be Sasaki Rei-san. I'm Taniyama Mai. Why don't you come and sit down and I'll make some tea and get my boss." Sasaki Rei-san nodded and followed Mai to where the two black couched, 2 black chairs and coffee table stood.

Mai knocked on the door to Naru's office and knocked on Lin-san's to tell them the potential client was here. Mai then walked to the small kitchenette to prepare the tea. While to tea was brewing Mai got out a plate and some cookies to set on the tray. With the tea done Mai went back out to where Naru, Lin and Sasaki-san were sitting.

Mai set the tray on the coffee table then sat down next to Naru where he was sitting with his little black notebook.

"You may begin." Naru said opening the black notebook.

"It started when I moved in a couple of months ago with my 6 year old daughter," Sasaki-san started, "The house is located in Kainan and on the beach. I bought the house in March because it had a wonderful view of the ocean. It was a couple of weeks after I moved in that I started hearing things.

At first it was just knocks on doors and windows, things moving when you set them down, and doors closing and opening. Then you would hear voices sometimes saying my name or my daughter's name. the chef I have would complain to me that some of the pans would be burnt, melted like it had been on the stove to long even if it wasn't used that day.

Then my daughter started saying things were watching and talking about her at night. At first I didn't believe her. It got more constant to and then one day when I was giving her a bath the water turned burning hot. I once saw a black figure going into my room one night." Sasaki-san looked down, "I don't know what to do… Will you please help me?"

Mai looked at Naru who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"We'll take it, please leave contact information with my assistant." Naru got up and went into his office Lin-san did the same after he closed his laptop.

Mai got up and went her desk. "So we will need a room big enough for a base, one room to fit 3 or 4 girls and another to fit 4 or 5 guys." Sasaki-san nodded and gave Mai directions and her address to her house.

"Mai tea." A voice came through the door as Mai was cleaning up the sitting area.

"Hai hai." Mai muttered making her way into the kitchenette. As the tea was boiling Mai took the time to think about what Sasaki-san said. _Her daughter was almost boiled alive…With my luck the spirit will probably come after me, _Mai thought with a frown pouring the tea into a cup.

Mai walked into Naru's office and set the tea down and stood there. Naru brought the cup to his lips the pause and looked at her.

"Do you need something or are you just going to stand there like the idiot you are?" He asked

Mai faced turned red from anger, "I-Iie I was waiting for a 'Thank you'."

"Then you are going to be waiting for a while. Better not hold your breath." Naru said with a smirk on his face.

If it was even possibly Mai's face got redder and she stormed out of the office though not before Naru spoke, "Make sure you call the others before you fall asleep."

"Stupid narcissistic jerk." Mai said after she slammed Naru's office door and went to where the phone was on her desk.

There she started making the calls to the other team members of SPR.

* * *

><p>Sometime after Mai got home and took her shower, packed her bag, set her alarm for 5 o'clock and lied out her outfit for tomorrow she had a dream. A very frighten dream where death and love combined to make a sad love story of despair.<p>

But when Mai woke up the next day she forgot all about the dream. She rolled out of bed and put the clothes she laid out with bleary eyes. She got a bagel from her kitchen grabbed her keys, her lucky key and her bag with her belongings and headed out to where SPR was loading equipment.

* * *

><p><em>This was the first chapter for Despair, write review tell me what you think. A single review makes my day.<em>

_~Vampireluver23_

_Song is Suna No Oshiro by Kanon Wakeshima I do not own Ghost Hunt or the lyrics to Suna No Oshiro. _

_Review!  
><em>


End file.
